


just off the key of reason

by orphan_account



Series: twitter drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Decisions, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Stolen Kiss, Sylvain deserves his own warning lbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri and Sylvain are set to stable duty after the happenings of Remire Village.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: twitter drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568338
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	just off the key of reason

**Author's Note:**

> title from hum hallelujah by fall out boy
> 
> prompt: kissing for no real reason

It's the week after the mission at Remire Village and the entirety of the Blue Lions house is walking around eggshells. No one wants to mention the obviously unstable elephant in the room except for Felix, who seems almost gleeful in his crows of I told you so. 

Sylvain doesn't understand why Felix has to act like he's the second coming of a prophet cursed to never be believed in. After all, it’s not like Sylvain doesn’t live right next to Dimitri as well. The overheard one sided conversations are half the reason he escapes his room every other night. 

Still Sylvain can't deny these last few days have been particularly tense. Specially now when it’s just the two of them stuck together in stable duty. Sylvain can already imagine the surprisingly potent disappointment Professor Byleth’s blank face will exude when Dimitri and him return with only good results. 

He sneaks a glance at his surly companion. By the way he skulks and spooks the horses with only his aura, it seems Dimitri is still not ready to pretend to be a functional human being. Sylvain doesn’t really mind. It gives him a nice break to rest his own smiling face. 

Sylvain combs the curly mane of what he’s certain to be a Faerghus-bred Bashkir stud, humming a little tune from when he participated at choir practice earlier this week. It never hurts to get a bit of faith training here and then, right? Still, it’s enough to raise Dimitri from his stupor. Brushing his fringe away from his eyes with the palm of his hand, the prince schools his expression to a passable curious politeness. 

“Ah, I don’t believe I’ve heard that song before.” Dimitri’s puppyish tilt of the head is suddenly hilarious when coupled with the events of a few days ago. It’s the contrast, Sylvain tells himself, of what’s inside and outside. It’s so very funny and so very familiar. In just a minute the stables somehow feel crowded, and there’s this sense of claustrophobia settling against Sylvain’s ribs even as his mind laughs and laughs and laughs at the absurdity of it all. 

Sylvain can feel his lips pulled up in a teasing grin, and before he realizes it Sylvain is doing what he does every time he feels threatened by his own internal dialogue. He’s ruining a perfectly fine relationship and setting another bridge on fire. The taste of it feels familiar even when mixed with the chamomile tea still lingering on Dimitri’s lips.

“W-What are you doing?” It’s half an order, half a cry for help whispered against wet lips. It’s enough to pull Sylvain back at a respectable distance and return him to the care of his horse. 

With one hand pressed against the back of his neck, Sylvain answers. 

“No real reason. I just felt like it.” 

It’s a surprise when Professor Byleth gives them a perfect grade, but Sylvain is not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> this was. hmm. i'm not sure tbh
> 
> you can find me @faedinand on twitter


End file.
